mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity's Retro Revolution
is a Limited-Time Siege that begun on November 29, 2019. Solo Quest #1: Hooray for Accuracy! Quest #2: Fashion... Backward? Stage 1: Friends First for Fashion! (Minions) Note: Rarity may appear glowing during battles. Tapping her while she is glowing awards bonus Magic Coins (up to 10 taps at a time and 50 taps total before the glow dissapears). This may be repeated every 1 hour. Stage 1: Friends First for Fashion! (Boss) * Rarity must reach level 6 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that the only helper you have active is Twilight Sparkle). Stage 2: Ponyville Pledge Drive (Minions) Stage 2: Ponyville Pledge Drive (Boss) * Rarity needs to reach level 11 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 3: Fine and Dandy (Minions) Stage 3: Fine and Dandy (Boss) }(Sale)) | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" colspan="2" | Spoiled Rich(+20 Power, +? Bag, (Sale)) | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" colspan="2" | Randolph the Butler(+20 Power, +? Bag, (Sale)) |- ! colspan="4" scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;" align="Center" | Boss: Dandy Grandeur |- ! colspan="4" scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;width: 10%;" align="Center" | (Image) |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Reward Upon Completion ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Recommended Team Power ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Boss HP ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Time Limit To Defeat |- | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | Candlemaker Reenactor Pony | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | |- ! colspan="4" scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | End Text |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | |} * Rarity must reach level ? on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 4: Very, Very Vintage (Minions) Stage 4: Very, Very Vintage (Boss) * Rarity must reach level ? on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 5: All Politics Is Local (Minions) Stage 5: All Politics Is Local (Boss) * Rarity must reach level ? on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 6: She'll Be Back! (Minions) Stage 6: She'll Be Back! (Boss) * Rarity must reach level ? on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 7: The Finishing Stitch (Minions) Stage 7: The Finishing Stitch (Boss) * Rarity must reach level ? on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Bonus Stage: Magic Chest * Rarity doesn't glow during the bonus round(?). The End Other Upgrades *'Note:' When you tap the bag to the left of the number of Magic Coins collected during a fight, all collected Magic Coins will be immediately added into the total amount you own. Revolutionary Rarity (Rarity's Outfit) *Finishing the whole outfit with the bonus gives you a total of 2,050 Team Power and a total cost of 1,312,872 Magic Coins. Community Community Helpers NOTE: unlike previous events where the player has to collect tokens from characters. The player must complete a mini-game similar to Equestria Girls mini-game in order to gain tokens and various items instead of assigning them to tasks. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story Category:Special Currency LTS